


Hope to those who have not (6/?) by Adalisa

by m_a_archive_owner



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_a_archive_owner/pseuds/m_a_archive_owner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin's thoughts after 3-PO's message arrives.</p><p>Note from mods: this story was originally archived at www.masterapprentice.org, which has closed due to code rot. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2014. The m_a list was mailed in December 2013 as well as posted to a number of LJ and Dreamwidth communities about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on collection profile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope to those who have not (6/?) by Adalisa

|  [Master Apprentice](http://www.masterapprentice.org/html/index.html) [Archive](http://www.masterapprentice.org/html/archive.html) Hope to those who have not (6/12)  |  Quick search:   
---|---  
  
##  Hope to those who have not (6/?) 

###  by Adalisa (marioz@spin.com.mx) 

Archive: My site and the m_a archive. Anyone else, just ask. I  
won't say no.

Category: I'm not at all sure, but it's an AU, h/c, angst, and  
POV. Yeah, I think that's all.

Rating: G.

Warning: I'm sure I'm not following Canon somewhere. After all,  
I'm not all that familiar with anything in this universe  
besides the movies, the comic adaptation and what I have been  
reading here.

Spoilers: Some for TPM. This is an AU so it doesn't really  
matters.

Summary: Anakin's thoughts after 3-PO's message arrives.

Disclaimer: Everything here belongs to George Lucas, who is  
god. And I'm not making any money out of this... so it would  
really be pointless to sue me for it.

Content: Q/O.

Feedback: I love it. It's inspiring... and if anyone would have  
time to detailed feedback, I would really appreciate it.

Special thanks to Gaby Maya, who is helping me to keep the plot  
logical and to Romie who helped me to get right the names of  
planets and stuff.

  


I can't believe it!

I can't believe how they can simply ignore Obi-Wan just because  
of protocol and honor!

I thought that Amidala would order her guards to go to  
Dantooine as soon as she knew what 3PO had sent us, that  
Qui-Gon would be on the ship as soon as we told him that we had  
found Obi-Wan... But NO! He kept saying that the Council had to  
decide what to do and how to do it... that he could not accept  
'Dala's help because that was against the Code.

Stupid Code. What is the good into knowing how to use the Force  
if you can't use it!?

'Dala said that Obi-Wan is a hero of Naboo, and that she would  
personally request that the Council allow her and Qui-Gon to  
save him. Of course, by the time that the old bantha poodoos on  
the Council decide to do anything, Obi-Wan could be on the  
other side of the Galaxy! Panaka took me to the hangars, since  
while we wait for the Council to answer Amidala's request I am  
supposed to start my lessons as a pilot; then he went away,  
ordering me not to move from this ship. Now that's great. It's  
better than do nothing. But I still think that we could be  
doing something more.

We should be going to save Obi-Wan.

R2 beeps near me, as he is very concerned too. I really like  
him because he is the only one who understands why I need to be  
doing something! Besides, he is a good friend of 3PO - I'm sure  
he wants to see him again...

Mmmm...

I grab a screwdriver and motion R2 to come near... I'm not sure  
if his unit has what I need...

* * *

It has been fifteen minutes since R2 left to find Qui-Gon. The  
holographic projector I just installed seemed to be working  
fine as I watched the first test, so I'm not really worried.

Sure, using an holograph to dare a Jedi might not be seen as an  
act of courage, but that way he won't be able to use that mind  
trick I saw him try to use with Watto. My old boss might have  
been immune to it, but I'm sure I'm not. Besides, if my words  
are recorded, he won't be able to interrupt me.

I think that we've got all we need on the ship - the supplies,  
life support. . .

There are no weapons, but that is because Naboo is a  
 **peaceful** planet. Didn't look too peaceful to me the  
first time I was here, but that might be just my opinion.

I wish I had a blaster, but they say I am too young for that.  
Too young to have a blaster, too old to be a Jedi.

Sure.

20 minutes.

Maybe R2 couldn't convince Qui-Gon to hear my message.

Maybe my message wasn't convincing enough.

What did he want? An holographic Obi-Wan saying 'Help me, Qui  
Gon Jinn. You're my only hope'?

If I had enough images of Obi-Wan, I bet I could do it.

25 minutes.

O.K. Time's up. I go to the cockpit, a little sad. I really  
hoped that Qui-Gon would come. I mean, it's **his**  
padawan's life that's at stake.

But I can't wait longer. They say I saved this planet alone;  
I'm sure I can save one Jedi knight. Right?

As I turn on the engines, I hear R2 beeping through the  
communicator in the cargo bay of the ship. Well, I least I'm  
not alone.

"Anakin..." Qui-Gon's voice sounds stern through the  
communicator, but I don't pay much attention to it. I won't let  
him talk me out of this.

"Hold on to something, Master Jinn" I tell him, and close the  
cargo bay doors. I can't risk him or R2 falling during take  
off, can I?

"You should not be on this ship, Ani. Open the doors, and we  
will talk."

"Captain Panaka said that I had to stay here." I smile, knowing  
that he will remember this. "Just as you said that I had to  
stay in the cockpit during the Gungan battle."

Then the engines finish their first round, and the ship moves.  
I talked enough with Rick Ollie and Panaka to know where  
everything is. Since the Council pushed me out for the second  
time, I have been studying this ship.

Being a pilot might be even more fun than being a Jedi. At  
least pilots can do whatever they want.

We leave Naboo's gravity in seconds, and the sky turns black.  
The stars are immobile... I let the autopilot take care. After  
all, I'm sure R2 programmed the fastest course to Dantooine.

"Anakin, please let me in." As I hear Qui-Gon, I open the cabin  
doors. He can't be too angry, as he didn't use the Force to  
make me do so. At least, I hope he didn't.

"You want to go back?" I ask, sad. I mean, we're on our way,  
but I don't think I can put up much resistance if he decides  
that this is not proper.

To my surprise, he shakes his head, smiling sadly.

It's a sad smile, sure, but it is a smile.

"No, Ani. You were right in your message." He says and sits in  
the empty chair at my side. "We have to save Obi-Wan."

Yippie!!!

* * *

 

 

Obi- Wan's interlude 3

I swallow hard, trying to keep my words, my thoughts to myself.

My temporary owner is a cruel man, a cunning enemy. After my  
short attempt at starving, when Anakin's droid made me see the  
mistakes I was making, I tried a new approach. I stopped  
talking. Then he left me on my own for a day. Maybe two.

I cannot keep track of the time anymore.

Then he returned.

He mocks me, the Code, my master. He tortures me physically,  
trying to break me mentally.

I can finally understand his actions, as he commands one of his  
mute droids to use electro-shocks to make me talk.

At first, I thought he wanted to know more about my Master, to  
find a way to capture him. Or to make me cry through our now  
non-existent bond, to make Qui-Gon come to him.

But then he dared me to try and re-form that bond in the  
darkness, dared me to find why my master no longer cares about  
me. I knew then that my cruel captor knew that I had cut the  
Master-Padawan bond.

What my captor wants is for me to hate him. To give in to the  
Dark Side. To deny my master as I denied our bond.

Master Yoda's words echo in my mind as the electric wave  
tortures my body.

Pain leads to Anger, Anger leads to Hate, and that is the path  
to the Dark Side.

There was a time when that mantra alone would help me to focus  
my center, to accept and free my feelings.

Now... now I fear I'm not strong enough.

And fear...

Fear is the path to the Dark Side.

 

 

To be continued...

  



End file.
